


I Go Crazy

by sochicandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicandsexy/pseuds/sochicandsexy
Summary: In which Youngjae works at a pop up maid cafe for his fans and Jackson attends pretending he is just a normal fan. What was supposed to be a joke has both boys conflicted about their relationship. Mark thought Jackson was wrapped around his finger, shocked by the other two boys getting close, he is determined to get Jackson back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story will either end with Markson or JackJae.  
> Send in your votes now!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> \------
> 
> Ch 1. Jackson and Mark get their hair done, while Youngjae and Jaebum pack for their weekend working the maid cafe.
> 
> \------  
> May contain errors!

"Ahh!! Mark! Have you seen this?" Jackson said tapping away at his phone before showing it to the skeptical looking boy next to him," Youngjae and Jaebum are having fan meetings this weekend. They are both going to be working! Aw, so cute." 

Mark delicately picked the phone from Jackson's grasp before focusing on the online post," I heard it's going to be a maid cafe." He said with a sheepish smile. 

Jackson clapped his hands together underneath the hair cape and moved closer to mark to grab his phone back, all while letting out a high pitched squeal. The two boys were getting their hair done before being sent off to promote. The older women behind Jackson huffed and pulled his collar back so she could fix the foils in his hair. He offered an apology to her before turning back to Mark," This is unbelievable. We have to go!" He almost yelled before sneezing into the crook of his arm.

Mark looked over with worry, remembering Jackson had been sneezing a lot more than usual that day, and hoping he wasn't catching a cold ," Did you already forget? Tomorrow you will be heading for Hong Kong, and that is a little far to travel back just to see Jaebum in a skirt." He said teasingly,"Don't you get enough of that on stage."

He made an effort to steer the subject away from Youngjae. Jackson and the other member had been spending more time than usual together. Jackson had been dreamily staring after Mark less, and smiling more at the younger boy. Mark liked to pretend that it didn't bother him. Jackson had always flirted with the other members, and they had always brushed him off. But Youngjae had been inviting Jackson out more often and hugging him a second too long for Mark to pass it over as nothing to be concerned about.

Jackson made a frustrated sound remember that he wouldn't be back until after. "It's not that, I'm just excited for YoungJae, one of his dreams was to work in a cafe you know." He sneezed again and yelped when the women behind him tugged on his scalp a little too harshly. 

Mark rolled his eyes," You should be more worried about yourself. How are you feeling?" He asked sounding more concerned than he wanted to. He looked away not wanting to see the big heart-melting smile beaming from the younger male," you don't have to worry about me, I'm doing great! How are you feeling? I know your schedule this week is heavy and with your guardian angel," Mark still didn't look, but he know Jackson was pointing at himself," Gone, who is going to make sure you eat??" 

Before Mark could answer, Jackson's hairdresser pulled him up and moved him over to the sink before seating him in front of it and pushing him back gently," Don't make the water too cold! Ok Noona?" He asked while pouting his lips and closing his eyes. At first his thought about Hong Kong and how sad it was that he was going to be too busy to see his parents. 

But then his thoughts slipped to Youngjae, he smiled while thinking about how flustered the younger boy would be taking orders and being in the spotlights with the other members not there to shield him. Youngjae had been more open with Jackson the last few mouths and the pair were almost inseparable. He felt more carefree with Youngjae, like he could tell the other boy anything and he wouldn't judge him. Of course Youngjae would make jokes, but he would really listen to Jackson and thought about how he was feeling.

Sometimes Jackson felt like the other members just brushed him off and didn't take him as seriously as he wanted them to. Youngjae was different. Jackson tried to imagine Youngjae in a maid dress, he imagined Youngjae having to switch his comfortable jeans and loose T-shirt for silky legging and a tight black dress. Jackson could feel his heart beating in his ears and opened his eyes wondering why his face was feeling so hot. 

Maybe Mark was right. He hadn't been feeling in top condition that day. Maybe he was coming down with something. Looking up he caught marks eyes in a mirror. The older boys brows were furrowed and he looked deep in thought. Probably worried about the long weekend of promoting coming up.

\------------ 

The house was unusually quiet, all the got7 members were out preparing for the busy weekend except Jabum, who was laying backward and propped up on his elbows on marks bed and youngjae. Who was digging through his closet, every once in awhile throwing out a shirt or jeans onto his own bed.  
He leaned out and glanced at the eldest male," So? You aren't going to pick out anything to wear for tomorrow?" 

Jabum who was exceptionally tired from practicing this week shrugged at the youngest," We have to change as soon as we get there."

Youngjae pulled out a simple white shirt with a low v neck and stood where Jaebum could see him," But what if they change their minds about the dresses," He blushed just saying it," It's probably a joke. Why would our fans want something like that? We are men, girls look better in that kind of stuff."

A sign escaped Jaebum," we were fitted yesterday, the dresses are custom made. Why would they do that if it was just a joke." He then smiled remembering how hard it had been to get Youngjae to uncovering his face while getting fitted. He face had been so red, Jaebum thought the younger male would pass out,"'I think your wrong though, men look just as striking dressed up as women do." Then he added teasingly," you especially."

Youngjae signed heavy," Huang stooop!" He hated how easy it was for the eldest to just put on a dress and act so confident in himself. "What do you think of this shirt?"  
Jaebum rolled on his side, facing away from Youngjae," I don't care. Wear something comfortable."

Youngjae felt frustrated," If Jackson was here, he would help me pick." He whined throwing the shirt onto the pile of clothes scattered across his bed. He usually never acted like this to Jaebum, but the event made him really uneasy. Not only did he have to wear a dress, but he would have to talk to fans without the other members around to encourage him to not act shy. He had found out today that Jaebum and he would be working different rooms in the cafe.

"Oh really?" The other boy challenged, "I can always call him and let him know about our event? But I thought it was you who begged me not to let him know, even though you know how much he loves this kind of thing." 

Youngjae moved quickly to the bed Jaebum was using and patted his side," No! No, that's fine. He is really busy this weekend to and I would hate to make him worry about you!" He paused," and me." Youngjae added a few second after in a lighter voice. 

It wasn't that he hated Jackson knowing, but the other boy really did not know how to control himself when it came to the younger members dressing up, or in fact, any of the members dressing up. He would tease them mercilessly. Jackson and Youngjae had just started really getting along with each other, they never didn't get along, but now they were close. Jackson was more open with him, told Youngjae what he was worried about, or came to him when he was feeling down. He just didn't want this to make Jackson treat him like a younger brother again. 

Youngjae wondered what Jackson was doing right now. Probably having fun, it didn't matter who Jackson was with, he was always having fun. Youngjae felt a little sad he wouldn't be able to say bye before Jackson left for China. He imagined the others dark hair laying over big round eyes and a soft playful smile. He would probably tell Youngjae the shirt he picked out wasn't his style, then pick him out a large sweater and ripped blue jeans, telling him to remember that he was youngjae's number one fan.

" Youngjae? Youngjae!"

Youngjae snapped back to reality and looked over to the boy calling his name," yes Huang?"

Jaebum had stood up and was leaning on the door," I'm going to shower first. You've been daydreaming a lot lately. Are you okey!" He asked looking concerned. 

"I'm fine." Youngjae muttered,"I just hope everyone does good this weekend. It's weird doing this apart from everyone else."

\---------

The women doing Jackson's hair guided him back to the styling chair, droplets fell down his face before she threw a towel over his head. A buzz from her phone made her excuse herself and Jackson was left enveloped in darkness,"What!? Where are you going? Should I just not breath? Noona? Noona!!"

He heard Mark laugh and move closer to him before pulling the towel from over his eyes, Marks face was right above his, making Jackson stop yelling and look up into his eyes. Mark was the picture of perfect, no blemishes, perfect teeth, and eyes that were warm but also very fierce. 

Mark cupped Jackson's jaw affectionately before running his thumb over the other boys cheekbone," I can't have you getting a cold. Let me dry your hair." With the same hand he pulled the towel off Jackson head and turned to look for a dryer.

Jackson could feel that he was blushing and shook his head trying to recover, he was surprised that he still reacted like this. Considering how often his friend teased him. Mark would always try to get a reaction out of him, he would hold his hand, kiss his cheek, even blow in his ear. But Jackson knew better, because at the end of the day Mark was always too busy to deal with him. They never ate alone together, never hung out, and when they used to room together, Mark had a no talking rule after 7. At first it was really confusing, Jackson had been heart-broken during their trainee days every time the other would turn him away, but Jackson realized soon after that Mark was just being Mark. He was just acting like a friend, that's all that this was.

Mark turned back with a dryer in hand and got to work drying Jackson's hair. Jackson closed his eyes and tried to enjoy to the max all the attention Mark was giving him. He could feel the others slim fingers tussle his hair back and forth,"I'm glad you went back blonde. I think it fits you better." Mark murmured before leaning down and kissing the top of Jacksons fluffy hair.


End file.
